


"...You've Got Me Feening And I'm Ready To Blow..."

by Jack_Wilder



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M, Marriage of Convenience, marriage mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Wilder/pseuds/Jack_Wilder
Summary: "...Hold my arms above my head..."





	"...You've Got Me Feening And I'm Ready To Blow..."

**Author's Note:**

> Title and summary: "Flesh" by Simon Curtis
> 
> This fic was inspired by the song mentioned above. Give it a listen.
> 
> Italics: Memories
> 
> If you see any errors, POLITELY point them out to me.
> 
> ENJOY!!!
> 
> I DO NOT own any of the characters in the fic below. This is written purely for the enjoyment of the writer and the reader. No profit is being made from this or any of my other works.

The hot water sliced over Napoleon's sore muscles as he stood under the spray in his shower. He groaned in relief as the water did his body some good after last night; a night that he had no idea would have ever happened. The thought had never once crossed his mind when he had been given his new assignment. 

* * *

 

_He had been an agent for U.N.C.L.E. for almost ten years and during that time he had done everything under the sun to carry out his missions. He thought he had done it all, from dressing in drag to running through a snowy forest with an angry bear chasing him. However, when he had been called into Waverly's office for a mission that was of the upmost importance and confidentiality, he had been proven wrong._

_Napoleon had sat still, his face betraying no thought or emotion as Waverly explained this new mission. A mission of marriage to world renown Russian Physicist Illya Kuryakin to assist with him remaining in the U.S. and obtaining American citizenship.  Napoleon did not so much as blink as he accepted the mission, looking down at the coloured photo of Illya attached to the dossier folder of information they had on him._

_Three days later, Napoleon met his very soon to be husband at a New York courthouse, accompanied by Waverly and Gaby who smirked and winked in Napoleon’s direction from behind Illya. Upon meeting him, Napoleon's first impression of Illya was that he truly resembled those frigid cold Russian winters; from his short blonde hair, to those cold blue eyes and towering height, and for the first time since forever, Napoleon was questioning what he had gotten himself into. What he had agreed to do._

_The marriage ceremony was short and carried out by a judge, with Waverly and Gaby being the witnesses. Napoleon knowing that this was only a marriage of mere convenience, was quite surprised when Illya presented to him a thin silver chain with a flat circular pendant with the letter 'I' engraved on it._

_"I am aware of your occupation and how dangerous it can be to wear a ring on your hand. Hence," he jingled the chain a little, "I figured something a little more inconspicuous."_

_Napoleon was speechless as Illya placed the necklace around his neck. A few hours later once all the paperwork for the marriage as well as Illya's citizenship was done, both men walked into Napoleon's New York penthouse. The ride over as well as the short elevator ride was marked with a sort of uncomfortable silence that neither men knew how to break._

_"You room is right here." Napoleon let him into a room that had a gorgeous view of New York. "It has its own ensuite bathroom. My room is right down the hall if you need anything. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen, the bookshelves in the living room as well as the record player, and the liquor trolley. Whatever you feel for." He smiled, ever the gracious host._

_It was quite an outrageous situation for them both and Napoleon wanted to make it as easy as possible for his new foreign husband._

* * *

As he washed himself, Napoleon's hand brushed over the hand-print bruise on his hip. He hissed in a bit of pain, even though his cock twitched with memories of the previous night. There were even more bruises, bite marks and hickeys spread out on his body, some even between his legs, high up his inner thigh that even though he was no prude, made Napoleon blush with the memory of those steel blue eyes alight with a fiery lust as they watched Napoleon.

He could recall with perfect clarity, how Illya looked like a predator staking his claim on Napoleon the night before. He felt himself grow hard and had to lean on the shower wall as he took himself in hand, allowing the memories to wash over him as if it were water.

* * *

_Napoleon was asleep in his bed when he felt the empty side dip. He remained still so as not to alert the person in his bed to the fact that he was now awake. He slowly reached under his pillow for his gun when he felt a strong muscular and naked chest press itself to his equally naked back._

_The warm body in his bed slowly moulded itself to him and Napoleon's eyes flew open upon the realisation that the person was just as naked as he was. Turning over, thanks to the moonlight shining into his bedroom, Napoleon was able to make out the short blonde hair and the steel blue eyes staring back at him._

_"Illya, what?" His words were cut off when Illya surged forward to claim his lips in a demanding, bruising, dominating kiss that left Napoleon breathless._

_Illya took the opportunity to drag the blanket off Napoleon, exposing his heaving chest, toned sculpted stomach and erect cock to the cool night air. Illya threw one of his long legs over Napoleon and pressed even harder against him, allowing him to feel how hard Illya was._

_"What are you doing Illya?" Napoleon was now wide awake, his voice husky with lust. He had no idea what game Illya was playing, but his cock was rather interested._

_Illya, in the silvery moonlight, grinned down at him and Napoleon swore he was in the presence of an ethereal being. "You're my husband, yes?" He began trailing kisses down Napoleon's neck, sucking and leaving little marks that he soothed with his tongue._

_Napoleon tilted his head back giving Illya more room to work and inhaled deeply, "yes, we are husbands, but this marriage was strictly for convenience."_

_"Then let this be a convenience to our marriage." Illya responded as he dragged his tongue up Napoleon's neck to plunge it back into his mouth._

_"Illya." Napoleon breathed his name as Illya climbed on top of him, his weight pressing him down into the bed. His hands came up to grasp Illya's biceps, anything to anchor him to this world as Illya grinded their erect cocks together._

_Slowly, oh so slowly, Illya kissed, bit, sucked and licked his way down Napoleon's body, and when he got to the crown jewel, Illya sucked his cock as if he was made solely for that purpose. Napoleon felt as if he was slowly being driven insane by that wicked, clever mouth and tongue. He could only grip the bed sheets and moan as Illya did his best to suck his soul out through his cock._

_It got even hotter when Illya and rimmed him until he cried, begged for Illya to fuck him and fuck him Illya did._

_Illya may have been tall and lean, but he had a secret_ _strength in the way he pinned Napoleon down and grasped his thighs tightly as he fucked him slow and powerful at first, striking that special spot in him that made him see stars, before he sped up. Napoleon came with a scream, Illya following him, releasing his hot seed in Napoleon before collapsing on him._

_Illya kissed where he could, planting small, soft kisses on Napoleon's cheek and neck, before gently turning his head to capture his lips in a sweet slow kiss. Much to Napoleon's surprise, Illya had removed himself from his body and the bed to retrieve a warm wet rag to wipe down his husband's spent body before climbing back into the bed and wrapping his arms tightly around Napoleon._

* * *

Napoleon snapped out of his daydream. He had no idea what had come over Illya last night or even himself; he had allowed Illya to play him like a violin. When he had awoken that morning, it was to find that the space where Illya was sleeping previously was empty but still warm, indicating that it was not long since Illya had left his side.

With a sigh, Napoleon turned off the shower and stepped out, towelling himself off, he entered his bedroom, and donned a pair of light blue jeans and simple white cotton t-shirt before venturing out into the kitchen for some breakfast, thankful it was a Saturday and therefore had the day off.

As soon as he stepped out of his bedroom, he smelt the aroma of fresh coffee, bacon and eggs. He walked into the kitchen and found Illya sitting at the table, an empty plate in front of him, a steaming cup of coffee in one hand and the weekend newspaper in the other. 

"Good morning." Napoleon greeted, as he walked towards the coffee maker.

Illya looked at him over the top of the newspaper, "доброе утро."  
  
Napoleon could feel Illya's eyes on him and belatedly realised that the shirt he had on, was doing nothing to hide the bite marks on his neck and he felt his face heat. He kept his eyes firmly as the task of pouring himself a cup of coffee, even as he heard movement at the table behind him.

Napoleon was proud of himself for not giving anything away when he felt a huge presence behind him. Being 6’1” meant nothing when your husband of 6’5” was standing behind you with predatory intentions. He felt as if he was being eaten alive by the gaze that was watching him and Napoleon could feel himself becoming aroused.

He was about to turn around when Illya pressed himself against Napoleon’s back, caging him in with his arms on either side of the counter. Napoleon inhaled deeply when he felt lips on his neck.

“Last night was wonderful.” Illya spoke. “Thank you.”

Napoleon stifled a laugh, “umm…you’re welcome. I think.”

Illya chuckled, “I hope to have many more like that.”

“Yes, well-” Napoleon released a small moan when Illya found a piece of unmarked skin on his neck and bit it. “Illya.” He managed to turn around, only to find that it was mistake as he looked up in those blue eyes dark with lust.

“Yes, Cow Boy?” Illya all but purred and Napoleon had the sudden urge to drop to his knees and worship the man before him.

“Cow Boy?” Napoleon raised an eyebrow.

“Yes.” Illya nipped at his lips and moving his head so that he could whisper in Napoleon’s ear, “because I plan on having you ride me.”

Many thoughts ran through Napoleon’s mind at that statement, with only one question on the tip of his tongue. “When?”

Illya pulled back, smiling down at Napoleon like a cat who just ate the canary and Napoleon could not help but feel as if he would soon be that metaphorical canary.

“Now.”

“Huh,” eloquent as ever, Napoleon did not protest as Illya began walking in the direction of his bedroom, pulling Napoleon behind him. He did not protest as Illya stripped him of his clothes and pushed him back onto his bed.

Napoleon had no qualms about Illya pinning his arms to the bed above his head. He did not mind being a little dominated. He neither had any arguments when Illya got a little rough. And he most certainly had nothing negative to say when Illya flipped them so that he was now on his back with Napoleon straddling his hips in all his naked glory.

“Ride me, Cow Boy.”

Napoleon grinned down at him, his husband having no idea what was in store for him. “I’m going to make you scream.” Napoleon gave as good as he got and some more. Illya was a writhing mess below him, his blonde hair sweaty and plastered to his forehead.

Head tilted back and eyes closed, so gone was he in the act of riding Illya, Napoleon was startled when he felt a strong arm wrap around his waist and a chest was pressed to his own.

Looking into those wicked blue eyes with an equally wicked smile, Napoleon wondered about what Illya had in store for him.

“When next I take you,” Illya growled, his voice making Napoleon’s hard cock twitch and he never knew he had a voice kink, “I will hold you up against the wall and fuck you. Make you beg for more.”

With that dark promise made, Napoleon came hard, seeing stars and clenching around Illya’s cock, he felt the warmth of Illya’s release.

With Illya’s arm still around Napoleon’s waist, they fell back on the bed, breathing hard and a mess of sweaty tangled limbs.

Napoleon was looking up at the ceiling, trying to regulate his breathing when a huge smile broke out on his face. “This is the best mission I have ever gotten.”

_ **END.** _

 


End file.
